


Темнота и золото

by Leytenator



Series: "Близость" [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Ragnarok, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Он сдался без боя.





	Темнота и золото

Белое кресло в кабине управления космолетом мало похоже на золотой трон. Впрочем, золото все еще здесь, все еще с ним - чужое золото, его золото. Далекое, оставшееся в обернувшемся пеплом и прахом Асгарде, близкое - вот оно, на расстоянии руки; протяни ее - и коснешься коротких светлых волос, в которых до сих пор мелькают сполохи взрыва. И солнца.  
И молний.  
Локи помнит об этом, поэтому не протягивает руку - слишком опасно. Очень. От этого удара оправиться сложнее всего, это поражение скрипит на зубах песком; оно обидней, чем оказаться избитым, плененным, поверженным.  
Он избит - собственное сердце стучит гулко и громко, выдавливает ребра изнутри, словно ему больше нет в груди места. Он пленен - сполохами в светлых прядях, в уголках разбитых губ, прищуренного глаза.  
Он повержен. Сдался без боя. Чтобы сохранить жизнь, но не разум.  
Молния бьет метко, бьет быстро, бьет наповал. Это зависть, говорит себе Локи, просто зависть и план будущей мести: присмотреться повнимательней, чтобы увидеть новые слабости, новые уязвимости, новые изъяны - никакая сила не дается без них.  
Локи слишком поздно понимает, что ему просто нравится смотреть.  
Белое кресло низкое и широкое; в нем, должно быть, хватит места для двоих, - мелькает в голове и сразу же пропадет. Он, верно, сошел с ума, он сошел с ума точно. Но всегда и во всем главное - выжить, пусть вокруг рушатся миры и гибнут люди и боги, он-то точно обставит всех и окажется в живых. И за это Локи готов заплатить любую цену. Разум? Хорошо. Разум.  
Белое кресло кажется глыбой льда, от него невозможно отвести взгляд. За стеклом кабины управления темнота, и звезды, и неизвестность, и азарт, и сражение за новый день. С врагами. С собой.  
Локи, ты всегда хотел, чтобы тебя любили миллионы, чтобы миллиарды поклонялись тебе, а теперь - что за дело до них, если в этом океане любовей нет одной, если на этом обелиске поклоняющихся нет одного имени? Никогда не желавшего власти, но так легко ее получившего. Убил бы его за эту легкость. Убил бы его, но...  
Кресло поворачивается со скрипом, ноша тяжела; ноша ноши тяжелее, и Локи на мгновение чувствует облегчение от того, что не сам сидит в этом кресле.  
Губы того, кто там устроился, растягиваются в мягкой усмешке, и она лишает способности говорить надежней, чем любой кляп. Один глаз сверкает металлом, другой щурится. Локи ждет, что сейчас в нем блеснут молнии, но их нет. Нет там и золота.  
Там темнота, и звезды, и неизвестность, и азарт, и сражение за новый день.  
Локи улыбается в ответ.  
Повоюем.


End file.
